


Открой окно

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Почти что август. Парит и трудно дышать. Скоро пойдет дождь. Карты на столе упорно складываются в ворота. Ворота предсказуемо ведут в ад.





	Открой окно

У нее лирическое настроение, и даже донельзя инфантильная майка с Микки-Маусом не спасает положение.  
Лирическое — в переводе с ее языка на общепринятый — это потерянные и очень сонные глаза, литры чая в пустом желудке, зуд на кончиках пальцев и скверное настроение, причину которого она вряд ли сумеет вам объяснить. Себе — еще быть может, но с собой она вторую неделю не разговаривает. Такая досада…  
За окном темнота. Почти что август. Парит и трудно дышать. Скоро пойдет дождь. Карты на столе упорно складываются в ворота. Ворота предсказуемо ведут в ад. У пса-привратника три головы и печальные карие глаза на каждой из них. Хвост один, зато с раздвоенным, как у скорпиона, жалом на конце. Попробуй, обойди!  
Под желтым абажуром лампы вьются слепые мотыльки и греют длинные тонкие лапки голодные и безмозглые комары. Пробовать ее напоенную солью кровь они все же не рискуют, хватает на то булавочного умишка, но и улететь прочь им не достает сил.  
За окном пограничная ночь. Пахнет отцветшим жасмином и нераспустившимися еще лилиями — терпко и сладко, не то до дурноты, не то до глупой острой нежности. Билет на самолет лежит в ее сумочке, во внутреннем кармашке, между леденцами, паспортом, мелкими деньгами, пластырями и губной помадой.  
Париж в августе совсем не тот, что в октябре или в апреле. Не сер и нежен, как тонкое мышиное ушко, но легкомысленен, любопытен и бесконечно равнодушен. К себе ли, к вам — не так уж и важно.  
Сухой горячий воздух стелется между ажурными балкончиками увитых плющом и диким виноградом домов.  
Париж в августе — это адово пекло, расчерченное на квадраты пыльными прямыми улиц, по которым ходят шарманщики, тени и железные големы. Людей здесь нет, одни туристы.  
Чудес — нет нигде. Что, впрочем, и неудивительно.  
— Душа моя, нас наебали. Сказок со счастливым концом не бывает, — говорит она своему отражению и кружится в танце, переступая босыми ногами то по пятнистому ковру, то по нагретым за день половицам.  
За окном — стук. Ветка по стеклу, дятел по дереву? А может тычется лапой в форточку толстая полосатая кошка? Да нет же, вот она. Лежит на застеленной вытертым пледом тахте, бурчит недовольно. Назойливое жужжание мобильника мешает ей спать.  
А в трубке мрачное меццо:  
— Открой окно, дура. Мы не договорили.


End file.
